Touch Me, Just Like That
by IxLovexEwe
Summary: Oncie is feeling frustrated and neglected while Greed-ler is away; he decides to take care of himself. Oncest. One-shot. PWP. Warnings inside


Title: Touch Me, Just Like That  
Rating: M (NC-17)  
Words: 1774  
Warnings: Masturbation, Oncest of no particular variety, Un-beta'ed  
Summary: Oncie is feeling frustrated and neglected while Greed-ler is away; he decides to take care of himself. (PWP)

All he wanted was to be touched.

It had been a long, _long_ time since his Greed-ler had bothered with him. Well, no… maybe that was too harsh. Greedy was just busy. He didn't always have time to come back at night. There was a lot of work to be done, places to go, a business to run. He just didn't always have time for his Oncie. It was understandable…

But that didn't make it any better.

Oncie was frustrated, stifled, _bored_. If he wasn't allowed to leave their room, and if Greed wasn't around to entertain him… well, what was he supposed to do? He'd flipped though every channel of the big-screen television. He'd used up every single drop of bubble bath available to him. He was tempted to unravel a Thneed just so he could waste some time knitting a new one. And it still didn't do anything to ease the fog in his head or the dull throb in his pants.

Oncie huffed, flopping onto his stomach on the large, plush bed, sinking face first into the dark green comforter. He'd always wanted a big, comfortable bed like this. Probably why Greed got one. But he never expected that such a big, soft, comfortable bed would be so useless without someone to enjoy it with. He took a deep breath. It just smelled like fabric softener. He couldn't even have the guilty pleasure of smelling his Greed-ler on the sheets; it had been that long since they had shared the bed together.

Oncie rolled onto his back, kicking off his shoes and crawling onto the mattress, flopping into the pile of useless throw pillows. They were only good for the occasional pillow fight, but ultimately they would end up in a pile on the floor with their clothes…

Oncie huffed again, dragging his hands over his face. "This is ridiculous," he grumbled to himself, opening his eyes and looking up at the god awful mirrors on the ceiling, before groaning again. Those had been Greed's idea. They were terribly gaudy and tacky, but Greed had insisted, claiming he liked watching. When Oncie had suggested simply buying a video camera instead, Greed wasn't having any of it.

Big, comfortable bed. Piles of pillows. Mirrors on the ceiling. And no one around to enjoy any of them with. It just wasn't _fair_.

Oncie rolled onto his side, hugging one of the long, velvet pillows to his chest. He closed his eyes, nuzzling his face against soft green fabric as he racked his brain for something to do. _Anything_ to get his mind off of his seclusion and misfortune. He opened his eyes, looking sadly at the velvet on the pillow, sliding his fingers over it. He never asked for much. He didn't _want_ much. All he wanted was a big bed… and for someone to touch him.

For _Greed-ler_ to touch him…

His eyes snapped away from the pillow, toward the wardrobe across the room. Oncie sat up, still hugging the velvet pillow to his chest as he stared at the closet. He chewed nervously on the inside of his cheek, scratching his short nails over the velvet before tossing the pillow away and slipping off the edge of the bed. He stood, walking cautiously toward the wardrobe, stopping in front of the intricately decorated armoire.

Oncie was pretty sure there weren't any rules against what he was thinking about doing… He was allowed to do whatever he wanted, as long as he stayed in the bedroom. Greed-ler never said he couldn't touch his stuff… He pulled open the doors on the wardrobe, revealing the pristinely organized collection of green suits, dress shirts and pants. He eyes darted around the hangers, before his eyes landed on the objects of his desire. Hanging along with the striped ties was a pair of long, green gloves.

Oncie held his breath, fingers tightening on the wood doors of the armoire as his stomach twisted. It would be close enough…

He reached in, gently sliding the gloves off of the hanger, before pushing the doors closed with his backside. He pet his fingers over the soft woven fabric, the knots in his stomach coming undone, instead fluttering with excitement.

"Oh… yeah…" he breathed, his mind made up that he was totally going to do this. He walked back to the bed, laying the gloves, _Greed-ler's gloves_, on the comforter, before he quickly started to undress. Vest, shirt, jeans, boxers, all piled onto the floor, and were soon accompanied by the extra throw pillows. Just like always.

He was already painfully hard as he crawled back onto the bed, days of pent up frustration pooling in his stomach and longing for release. He leaned against the headboard and pulled the gloves into his lap, soft cotton brushing along his thighs. He shivered slightly, already feeling overly sensitive from lack of stimulation. He slid his fingers along the length of the gloves, before deciding not to wait any longer.

He pulled them on slowly, sliding his arms into the tight fabric, his fingers slipping into their slots as he pulled the hem up around his biceps. His heart thudded in his chest and his cock twitched with anticipation as he pulled on the second glove. He laced his fingers together, pressing is fingers further into them. They fit so tight and snug around his arms, only being slightly looser around the openings.

"Oh god," Oncie groaned, falling back onto the sheets and arching his spine. Looking up, he saw a glimpse of himself in those blasted mirrors. He and Greed-ler didn't look exactly the same. There were marked differences; Greed, for one, had those _teeth_. Oncie opened his eyes wide and smiled menacingly, only to snort with laughter at his complete lack of fangs. It was a nice thought. There were also his eyes… Greed had green eyes. Beautiful green eyes… but this wasn't about his eyes. This was about his touch.

Oncie breathed in deeply, staring down the plane of his chest, his jutting hip bones, his taught erection pressed against his belly. He needed this, badly. He slid his finger tips up his waist, muscles twitching under the soft brushes. Pressing his palms flat against his stomach, he slid them upwards, over his chest. He moaned softly, closing his eyes and pressing his head back. He didn't want to prolong this; he wanted to slide his hands down between his legs and touch himself… but Greed wouldn't do that. Greed would tease him. And he craved Greed's touch.

He slid his thumbs over his nipples, buds tightening and tingling. He opened one eye, watching Greed's hands slide over his chest. He imagined they were his lover's hands. He looked up at the mirror, trying to watch only from the neck down, as green gloves groped his chest, pinched his nipples, scratched his neck. His cock throbbed painfully again, and he pressed his thighs together.

"Oh… please…" he whispered to himself, begging his bodiless lover to touch lower. He kept one hand to his chest, twisting and pinching his nipples between soft gloved fingers as his other hand slowly crawled down his stomach. He watched in the mirror, imagining Greed ghosting his finger tips down his stomach, tracing his thumb over the curve of his hip bone, before squeezing his thigh and spreading his legs apart.

Oncie panted, bucking his hips as he finally slid both hands down his thighs, propping his legs up, toes curling into the sheets. He watched as green gloves caressed their way up and down the inside of his thighs, meeting at his hip joints, before finally ghosting over the base of his cock. He whimpered, body convulsing and begging for more stimulation. He finally wrapped a green hand around his length, gently petting his fingers along the underside.

"Fu~uck…" he mewled, breathless as he watched a bead of precum gather at his slit. He wanted to touch it, to wick it away with the fabric of the gloves, but he knew Greed wouldn't touch his head yet. He held his breath, squeezing his shaft and slowly stroking upwards. The ache was incredible, squeezing more liquid from his cock, watching it finally break and drip down his length, the fabric of the glove darkening with moisture.

'You ruined my gloves,' he heard Greed whisper in his head, giving his cock hard squeeze and tug, arching his back up with a cry. He choked on a moan, whining as he finally began to stroke his length, his free hand sliding back up his torso, pinching his already abused nipples. His strokes were long and slow, from base to tip, gently squeezing the weeping head on the upstroke.

It felt just like him, his relentless teasing, his tight grip, his soft gloves, his agonizing pace. Oncie peeked one eye open to watch himself in that god awful mirror, those green hands all over his needy body and finally providing the touch he so desperately craved. His eyes fluttered shut and he draped one arm across his eyes as he simply concentrated on the feel of soft fabric stroking his over stimulated erection, speed finally picking up as he neared his peak.

He thought about Greed-ler, coaxing his orgasm closer and closer through thoughts of his lover pinching him, stroking him, biting him with those teeth and whispering nasty words into his ear. He concentrated on his exquisite touch, and it sent him tumbling over the edge. He sank his teeth into the fabric on his wrist, arching his back up off of the mattress as he stroked himself erratically, body convulsing and breath hitching as he spilled over his stomach and the gloves. He whined as he tried to make it last, his high slowly coming down as he settled back into the sheets, vision dazed as he tried to focus his vision on himself in the mirror above.

Oncie slowly stroked the gloves over his waist and hips, soft fabric soothing fiery nerves and hot skin. He tried to catch his breath, gently petting is fingers over his softening cock as he watched himself with bleary eyes. He was a mess. A perfect mess that Greed-ler would have been proud to have made…

'Maybe I should just fall asleep like this,' he thought to himself, body warm with afterglow and eyes heavy with exhaustion. 'So when he comes back, he'll see what he's been missing out on…' Oncie smiled at the thought, sighing softly as he brushed the gloves up his neck and cheeks. 'It will just make him want to touch me more…'


End file.
